


Too Fast, Too Good

by Lily_Rhonin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Akali is a touchy little thing.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157
Collections: K/DGay





	Too Fast, Too Good

Some days were just boring- nothing you did was interesting, despite your best efforts, and it was almost more exhausting than performing a 4 hour concert under the intense heat of stage lights. Today was one of those days for Akali. It didn’t help that she was confined to the K/DA penthouse, either. The recent pandemic had come to a head for them when all their upcoming performances had been cancelled, and Akali was now bored out of her mind. Poor Kai’Sa had left to care for her ailing father before the quarantine had started, and although he had recovered, she was now confined with him, and couldn’t come back, leaving only Akali, Ahri, and Evelynn in their shared house.

Now, Akali was sitting by the window, leaned into the soft leathery couch, staring out over the eerily empty city streets, her mind even further away. So when someone- or something- tapped her shoulder, she jumped visibly, turning her head quickly to see who had interrupted her.

Evelynn.

Of course it was Evelynn.

Her girlfriend smiled, lopsided, down at Akali. “I thought you were going to float away there, you looked so lost.” the diva purred in her ear, draping her arms over Akali’s shoulders.

Akali laughed tersely, her eyes finding the window again. “I’m kinda losing it. I’m trying to write music but I keep losing any train of thought I grasp at. I’m bored out of my mind.”

“Hm.” Evelynn hummed softly against her, fingers playing idly against the skin of Akali’s stomach. “I could entertain you for awhile. I happen to have some free time myself.”

Akali’s ears perked at Eve’s words, although she tried her hardest to look cool about it. She convinced herself she was, anyway, until Eve chuckled, feeling the rapper tense under her. “I take it that’s a yes?”

“I uh, uh, yeah I mean sure, uh-”

“Come with me, darling.” Evelynn straightened up, grabbing Akali’s hand and dragging her behind. Not that the rapper wouldn’t have come willingly.

Akali followed her up the stairs and to the end of the lengthy hallway, where Eve stopped at the single black-painted door to the left before she pushed it open and pulled Akali through, slamming the door behind them. Akali scarcely had a chance to find her bearings before Evelynn pushed her against that same door, hands on her hips, lips against her neck. A quickening of heart and breath later, Akali’s baggy street clothes suddenly felt too hot, and she grit her teeth as she felt Evelynn’s hands tease her sweatshirt up and over first her shoulders and then her head, thanking her past self for not having worn anything beneath.

Neither of them said anything as Evelynn grabbed her once more and pushed her towards her bed where Akali stumbled and fell into it’s soft embrace, shivering as she instantly felt the weight of Evelynn’s body over hers as the succubus followed her down, melting as she kissed her, tensing as she bit into her flesh, and leaving marks regardless. Akali moaned, her voice low as she consciously noted Eve pinning her arms above her head with one hand, the other hand moving with purpose against the flat of her stomach as it undid the string of her sweatpants and pushed them down and away, leaving naught but a pair black boyshorts.  
Eve smirked as she ran two fingers against the material, tilting her head curiously at Akali. “You’re very excited already, aren’t you? You’ve soaked these panties…” she purred, leaning in until her lips were mere centimeters from Akali’s, who was now breathing hard between them. “I’m- I’m very s-sensitive right now, sorry.” Akali gasped, struggling hard to control herself as Eve continued to stroke her, teasing her further.

“I can see that.” Eve snorted, smiling as she finally kissed Akali again, quickly dominating Akali’s tongue with her own as she hooked a finger into Akali’s boyshorts and pushed them down to her knees. “So I suppose-” she kissed her again, “I’ll have to draw this out-” her fingers returned, this time bare against Akali’s slick “As long as I can.”  
  
Akali yelped into Eve’s mouth and shuddered suddenly, her whole body going rigid, her eyes dilating as her breath came in short, fast bursts before she fell back into the bed, eyes hooded with exhaustion as she tried to regain some semblance of composure.  
Eve, for her part, raised an amused eyebrow and sat back, trying to hide her laughter under the guise of a disapproving frown. “Did you really just cum?”  
“I-I, uh,” Akalis’ eyes darted away guiltily, her chest still heaving as it struggled for air. “Maybe?” She watched Evelynn’s face carefully as the diva first snorted, then leaned back and laughed outright. “I didn’t think you were _that_ sensitive today, darling.”  
  
“I’m really sorry, Eve!” Akali’s eyes were rounded and huge as she attempted to prop herself up on her elbows, although she couldn’t sit up very far because Evelynn was still straddling her, knees planted firmly on either side of her hips. Eve stared down at her, expression soft. “It’s not your fault, my dear. Beside..” her gaze suddenly sharpened and she leaned in, her lips now hovering a hair’s width away from Akali’s. “I never said we were done here, now did I?”


End file.
